


Убийцы поневоле

by Alastory



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Death, Gen, Madness, Mania, Murder, Paranormal, Self-Harm, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Сборник высокорейтинговых и среднерейтинговых драбблов о смертях и убийствах в мрачном подземелье. Все — убийцы поневоле.
Kudos: 2





	1. Вот оно что...

Сама Смерть заглянула ей в лицо, и у Смерти был крючковатый нос, покрытые грибом щеки, алые глазки и огромная туша, кое-как втиснутая в широкую юбку, в чьих бесконечных складках прятались амулеты, пучки трав и крошечные черепки. Смерть эта наслала на них целую толпу грибных зомби — те с тихим поскрипыванием и влажным чавканьем кое-как передвигали ноги, но дело свое знали: гнали их к яме, к котлу, и одного из них — тощего шута с прозвищем Перезвон — в этот котел и кинули. Бедняга тут же сварился, и пикнуть не успел.

А вот Азизе вырваться удалось — когда ее схватили, она полоснула по мертвой руке ножом, и, соскочив вниз, подобрав юбки, бросилась бежать куда глаза глядят. Она бежала сквозь лес, сквозь бурелом, себя не помня и к утру вернулась в городок. Вернулась одна — никто больше из чащи не выбрался.

— Вот оно что… — с тех пор бормотала Азиза, и поэтому другие не желали брать ее в поход: страшно, когда кто-то бормочет одно и то же. — Вот оно что…

А ничего кроме Азиза сказать и не могла. Как тут скажешь? Кому свою жизнь поведаешь? У какого костра заведешь:

«Была я совсем еще девочкой, когда меня продали одному купцу-антиквару. Бил он меня, за волосы таскал, учил соскребать позолоту и клейма с золота сводить. Камни шлифовать, из оправ вынимать… И заметить не успела, как выросла, а он — состарился. И убила его тогда — под горячую руку попался. Стукнула статуэткой из агата, когда он мне под юбку полез, но теперь мне все, смертная казнь. Или откупиться, вот почему я здесь…»

И никак не сказать остальным — сирым и убогим, израненным и больным, отравленным гнилыми испарениями Чащи — что в городке, у Поместья не заработаешь. Камней тут, статуэток много, но все идет местным торгашам, которые дерут втридорога. Хочешь есть — последнюю рубашку снимешь. Хочешь выжить? Отдашь бриллиант за снадобье. Цену антиквариату у Поместья не знали, а выбраться из этой дыры не давали.

Билет обратно стоил целое состояние. За такие деньги во внешнем мире можно купить дом и слугу, о чем Азиза и мечтала. Спину гнула, в самое пекло лезла, но вот увидела, что верная смерть, и сразу стало ясно как день: отсюда не выбраться. Здесь не заработать. Никакая тут не золотая жила, а одно проклятье, один водоворот, затягивающий и деньги, и души, и светлые мысли в пучину отчаяния.

В Поместье всегда хватало работы, ведь свежее мясо все прибывало и прибывало. Никто этого не видел, не чуял, и лишь Азиза сообразила и теперь бормотала: «Вот оно что… вот оно что…»

И потому, когда ее в поход все-таки взяли, она связала самый большой пучок жгуче-горючих трав и бросила его в огонь, как только остальные задремали. Бросила, отвернулась и отошла подальше, укрыв лицо шарфом.

Никто из них не дернулся, не проснулся. Был бы собачник с ними — и дело не провернуть, а так варвар, один шут и стрелок тихо расстались с жизнями. Языки и лица у них почернели, глаза застлала пелена, а тела стыли уж совсем быстро. Азиза рвала их карманы ножом, спешно сгребала монеты в сумку и все бормотала «Вот оно что… вот оно что…».

Нагнали ее у самой опушки, через которую пробеги, и будешь уже у ворот городка. То была стая облезлых озверевших собак, которые и не лаяли толком, а рычали и клацали зубами. Кидались, рвали одежду, цеплялись за сумку и тянули, тащили к себе. Азиза кричала что-то неосмысленное, била зверей кадилом, сыпала травами, а ее рвали и рвали. Распустился платок, распустились волосы, а руки стали липкими от крови…

К утру ее нашли едва живую, а крови было так много, что никто не мог узнать наемницу-антиквара. Сумку с камнями и монетами отобрали, и кто-то из чумных докторов взялся Азизу лечить, но не рассчитал с опиумом. Еще час или два Азиза стонала в муках, мелко дрожала на деревянном выскобленном столе и бредила Чащей, из которой так и не сумела выбраться. 


	2. Chapter 2

Орел глядит на нее алым оком и поторапливает пронзительным клекотом.

А она сидит, недвижимая, глядит на вспухшие рожи, а те пищат и трещат, как будто люди, а не всякая гнусь.  
«Что говоришь? Убей их? Эта вот вообще гусеница. Или жук. Тысяченожка», — фыркает дикая Ова и про себя смеется. Орел окидывает ее пронзительно-презрительным взглядом, расправляет крылья и так едва ли не задевает огонь. Расправляет и бросается в ввысь, в чернильное небо, которое низко нависло, что кажется: встань, и темечком стукнешься.

Небо то подпирают черные деревья с крючковатыми пальцами-ветками и гнилой листвой. Кое-где висят черепа вместо плодов и веревки от многих виселиц. Но грибных мертвецов совсем нет, и этим опушка хороша для привала.

Орел этот — предок ее, Кайден, который оборачивается то птицей, то зверем, и хоть мясом корми, хоть души врагов в жертву приносит — всем недоволен. Хочет человечьей жертвы, а где ее возьмешь, если везде наемники и везде же за тобой следят?

Но у дикой Овы с товарищами что-то сталось, а значит, можно и жертву принести. Теперь сидят с ней жуки, жвалами вот шевелят, пьют-едят и смотрят как на глупую. А дикая Ова хохочет: либо она спятила, либо весь мир. И зачем Кайден ее донимает? Хочет жучиной крови?

— Я тебя знаю… ты меня не любишь и уморить хочешь, а еще предок! — со смешками бормочет дикая Ова и обнимает крепче древко, ведет худыми грязными пальцами по глефе. По лезвию скользят языки пламени, и от этого оно так бордово, будто уже попробовало крови.

Жук рядом что-то трещит в самое ухо, и Ова отмахивается. Раздраженно ведет плечом.

— В стороне сиди, а то убью! — шипит она, не оборачиваясь, и жук отстает.

В голове Овы гудит рой пчел и ос. Они кусают мысли, и поэтому голова пухнет, а перед глазами маскарад пятен, и хочется то ли спать, то ли прирезать кого-нибудь. Слишком тошно и скучно. И лишь в бою теперь — хорошо.

Кайден портит души. Сначала деда, потом — отца, и вот ее, Овы. Ни дед, ни отец не видели в ней воина, а научили обращаться с глефой лишь потому, что дикую Ову, Ову-уродину, никто не хотел брать в жены. Вот и выставили за порог, дали денег и велели на хлеб зарабатывать войной.

А она и зарабатывает, да только палицей вчера приложили. Кровь пачкала уши, подбородок, иногда заливало глаза, а до заката вообще ничего не было слышно, однако потом снова зашуршал и запел лес, заговорили рядом, но от товарищей Овы остались одни только воспоминания.

Никаких хмурых али добрых, приветливых или с ясной ненавистью на лице. Теперь Ова сидит все равно что в яме с жуками и слышит, как шуршит хитин.

— Убей их… и дело с концом, — бормочет Ова глефе. В голове у нее трещит, а перед глазами трещат раскаленные добела поленья. Отчего-то хочется сунуть руки в огонь, но Ова в последний момент забывается.  
В сумраке ночи вой и чудовищные крики кажутся Ове музыкой.

«Вот бы кричали еще. Не шуршали, а кричали, молили, а я могу… я могу…»

И насекомыши эти, эти гигантские тысяченожки, что, наевшись и натрещавшись, идут спать, от Овы ничего не ждут, не готовы к удару, а потому не сопротивляются. Бьет она, глефу вонзает, и они кровят, как свиньи резанные. Это только притворство — не жуки они, кто-то поживей, но кто? Кто? И куда делись товарищи Овы?

«Этих похороним и пойдем искать, где мои», — мысленно говорит Ова глефе и разрубает кого-то надвое. В голове гудят пчелы и осы, перед глазами пляшут огни, и они не осветят тьму вокруг.

Тьма вокруг слишком живая, плотная, и Кайден не придет за Овой. Ова слишком больна. 


	3. И пусть молчат, кто не с тобой

  
Еще на прошлой неделе к их группе прибился шут, который назвался Локи, и сразу же Беллу, хорошенькую белокурую воровку, увлек пахабными песенками и шуточками.

— Следи за ручками, девица, они мне могут пригодиться! — напевал он, тренькая на лютне, а потом туманно бросал:

— Ох, роза без шипов, тебя я взять такой готов!

А Белла на это визгливо хихикала, кокетливо поправляла шляпу и теребила застежки на мужском костюме. Услышал Локи — и опять за лютню, да как заведет: «Знавал я девушку одну на сеновале…», и все тут же подхватят: «И мы ее, болезлую, знавали!» Поют, бредут и прямо так в Поместье, в Чащу, никого не страшась, лишь факелами помахивая.

Только прокаженный Нис не мог эти пахабные песенки и стишочки слушать. А на Белу и шута совсем смотреть не мог — было ему и скорбно, и больно, и стыдно. Он давно прокаженным ходил, давно тряпками и свинцовой кирасой прикрывался, потому что уродства его никому не вынести.

За всю неделю Нис не проронил ни слова: умело скрывал свою печаль, да только проклятый шут как-то выведал. А как выведал, на первом же привале завел:

— Сиди-ка пнем, несчастная гнилушка, тебя не поцелует и простушка!

И товарищи их — псарь, наемник, воровка-Белла и даже бледная осунувшаяся весталка, чье имя никто не мог произнести, а потому называли ее «сестра», — грянули диким разнузданным хохотом.

Всю ночь хохотали они и отпускали шуточки одна другой злее, а били те одна другой больнее, на что Нис краснел и обливался потом под своей свинцовой кирасой, пока в голове у него что-то не лопнуло и рука сама не схватила меч. И тогда он рубил своих же и кромсал, а после — бросал куски в разодранных тряпках в жаркий костер, напевая под нос только что сочиненные куплеты:

«Что крики мне? Один прибой! Не даст никто тебе покой! Так сам ты пой, уж сам ты пой! И пусть молчат, кто не с тобой»


	4. Что обвинит свет?

  
Площадь как будто вымерла — такая стояла тишина, — но у памятника хозяина этих земель яблоку было негде упасть. Жители городка окружили площадку у постамента и, кажется, позабыли как дышать. А может, и вовсе не дышали.

И потому в холодном ноябрьском воздухе ясно слышался свист плети, одиночные придушенные вопли и сиплый визг, как будто свинью прям здесь резали, но не дорезали: визжать может, а горло уже не то.

Порой, словно гром среди ясного неба, на толпой прокатывалось «Будешь еще петь, еретик?! Еще свет хулить?! Будешь?!» — и чем-то этот торжественный и грозный голос напоминал тот гул, в который сливались голоса монахов из местного монастыря, только больше не было в этом звуке благости. Одно обещание: вам быть следующими, если хоть слово оброните.

Жидкая пьяная кровь заливала замшелые камни мостовой, брызгала во все стороны и пачкала ноги каменного изваяния Предка — того, кто привел в этот край беду, — и густой запах распоротого тела, свежих ран и рома витал в воздухе.

У постамента флагеллант бросил шута на тюк сена и так взялся охаживать цепом, что несчастный дурак едва ли не сразу откусил себе кончик языка — комочек плоти выскочил у него изо рта и куда-то делся между ног зевак. Как это случилось, никто и не заметил.

Поначалу шут выл жутко, на каждый удар отзывался, но потом подустал и замолк. Изнемог, потерял много крови. Хлестнет цеп — и проявится на грязных цветастых тряпках еще одна кровавая полоса. Хлестнет опять — и оторвалось что-то. Вот оторвался, покатился бубенец с одежки, а какой-то малец поднял его да в карман себе положил. Бубенец был выпачкан в крови.

Так это началось.

А потом заиграл цеп, обрушился шуту на плечи, на бока, и каленое железо принялось рвать плоть, впиваться звеньями-зубьями. Шут захрипел, дернулся, попытался хоть маску и колпак с головы содрать, чтобы не задохнуться, но его так хлестали, что он и руки поднять не мог.

Флагеллант же не унимался. Перекатывались буграми могучие мускулы, под бледной кожей проступали канаты жил, и все для того, чтобы стать продолжением цепа, слиться в один мощный хлещущий удар, который рвал одежку шута, сминал кожу и плоть, и те лопались, не выдерживая испытания.

Шут визжал. Шут выл. Шут захлебывался слезами, которые были горькими от рома, от желчи, что стояла в горле. Само сердце стояло в горле и грозилось лопнуть — всякий раз, когда шут получал удар, что-то в грудине у него напрягалось, натягивалось, пытаясь порваться.

Но флагеллант не знал жалости и все хлестал и хлестал. То был брат Силиус — яростный ревнитель веры, не терпящий ни музыки, ни шутки. Про него поговаривали, что лучше обходить стороной. Мог одним ударом какой-нибудь девке зубы сломать, если слышал, что некстати поет, пока в речке белье полощет. А мужчин вовсе не жалел и никого не боялся — мог и убить тычком. Бил так, что в грудине случалась вмятина и все ребра в труху — редко кто такое переживал. А сам флагеллант никакой боли, никакой раны не знал: кости у него что железо, а шкура — что дерево.

Смотритель нанимал Силиуса лишь для тех мест, где обычному человеку не выжить. Но Силиуса ни жуткая хворь, ни мерзкие твари, ни всякая мертвечина, ни безумие Поместья, ни проклятье кровососов не брали. И потому так страшно было перейти дорогу этому беспощадному святому.

Так что бедняге-шуту — одному из бродяг, с театром приезжающих, — крепко не повезло. В лице Силиуса за ним пришла смерть — мучительная и позорная.

Никто не остановил карающую руку — все смотрели с благоговением, как расходится клочьями чужая шкура. Как впитывается кровь в цветастое тряпье, а потом, когда одежка промокла насквозь, — как жадно пьет кровь жесткая солома.

Скоро тюк напитался весь, а шут замолк: его слабые визги, его хрипы, даже дыхание, — все оборвалось. По тощему телу пробежала судорога, дернулись ноги в дырявых туфлях с острыми носами, и вдруг шут совсем обмяк и завалился.

— Помер, — кто-то сказал свистящим шепотом.

Но флагеллант в ярости своей мертвеца и не увидел: так разошелся, что еще с четверть часа порол горячее мягкое тело. Порол так, что обнажилась кость на спине. Показались красные позвонки — обломанные, облепленные плотью.

И пока в них не увязли грузики и узелки, пока, поднимая цеп, Силиус не поднял и тело, казнь шута не завершилась.

Толпа выдохнула разом, и вдруг к брату Силиусу вышел высокий тощий наемник, похожий на разбойника. Выставил пистоль и пустил пулю прямо в капюшон над ухом.

По рядам прошелся ропот, кто-то вскрикнул, но тут же замолкли все.

Получив пулю, брат Силус не упал — застыл соляным столбом. И вся площадь слышала, как тихо катятся крупные капли крови по его капюшону, голой груди и к брюху.

В стеклянный глазах брата Силуса отражалась распухшая и разорванная спина шута с алыми надломленными позвонками — они обвиняли свет.  



	5. Черное благословение

Асаду снилась вечность и звездный огонь, пусть оккультист и не спал, а шагал за всеми в руины Поместья. Черные щупла, черные тернии оплетали все его худое изможденное тело, и эти щупла, эти тернии проникали в самое сокровенное, что было у Асада: в его разум. Они же — нежили его уд и сладко поглаживали яички, перебирая их так умело, что любая распутная девица осталась бы не у дел. И все это творилось под широкими шароварами и халатом, чья ткань ложится так, что ничего не заметишь.

Невидимые и вездесущие щупла мягко проникали чрез срамное отверстие Асада и повторяли все узлы кишок, скручивались внутри змеями, натягивая брюшину, а потом ласково терлись кончиками, отчего магистр оккультного ордена то и дело закатывал глаза и облизывал вспухшие от возбуждения губы. Усы над ними мелко подрагивали — одно из щупл щекотало самые кончики и лезло в горло, стремясь встретиться с теми, что наши себе пристанище в брюхе. Идти было трудно, но Асад продолжал путь.

Он шел и слепо наслаждался благословением своего божества: не видел ловушек, не замечал боя, опасностей и тех, кого судьба назначила ему в товарищи. И так было до тех пор, пока мертвые не сменились живыми, а живые не умерли.

Щупла живо откликнулись на запах крови, на обезглавленное тело какой-то обезумевшей девы, судя по ритуальным одеждам — жрицы. Асад с трудом вспомнил, что в руины их направили перебить какой-то культ. И вот без его помощи все перебиты, пора бы домой, но черные щупла все не найдут покоя. Наборот: беспокойно задергались, потянулись к отсеченной голове жрицы, забрались в нее и, выдавив глаза, показались в глазницах, чтобы покрепче взять трофей и подтащить к Асаду. Тот встретил голову с радостью антиквара, нашедшего редкость.

А вот спутникам ожившая голова сильно не понравилась. В нее тут же влетел арбалетный болт, а потом и копье — арбалетчица и варварша (временные товарки Асада) ожгли цель яростным взглядом, но прежде, чем они сообразили, кто потревожил голову мертвеца, Асад обрушился на них со всей яростью, творя волю Черного божества.

Он проревел проклятия, велел девицам вывернуться наизнанку, и черные невидимые щупла уловили его желание. Бросившись к жертвам, они располовинили их одним хлестким ударом и жадно завозились в требухе, разбрызгивая кровь. Порой щупла, трогая все подряд, давили смятые печень и мозг, и тогда те звучно хлюпали на радость Асаду: ему казалось, что это не щупла купаются в жарком тепле внутренностей, а он сам.

Когда все случилось, криков последнего наемника группы — кажется, молодого рыцаря или охотника за наградой, — Асад уже не слышал. Кажется, тот сбежал. Но Асаду это было безразлично.

Под его рукой остывали внутренности наемниц, а он еще не попробовал их мозг. Сердце. И не запустил щупальца в их разверзнутое лоно.

Сразу двух женщин у него еще не было.


End file.
